The invention relates to a device for fastening a component comprising at least one opening on a carrier part. The invention also relates to a method for fastening a component on a carrier part. For example, in the automobile industry, flat components such as heat shield plates or the like often need to be fastened on carrier parts, for example body parts. For this, the components generally have a plurality of openings corresponding with corresponding fastening points on the body. Fastening bolts with an external thread are normally welded on the body at the provided fastening points. The component is mounted with its openings onto the fastening bolts assigned to these openings. Another fastening part, for example a fastening clip, is subsequently mounted from outside on the fastening bolts reaching through the component openings. The component to be fastened on the body is thus held between the body and the fastening clip on the fastening bolt.
The known fastening of such components achieves in operation high holding forces and thus great operating safety. However, the installation of the components is comparatively complicated and thus expensive.